9 meses
by Lell Ly
Summary: Nove meses é o tempo suficiente para descobrir que a vida é muito mais do que apenas meras lembranças.


**9 meses**

"**Foram necessários nove meses para aprender a te amar novamente e descobrir que a vida era muito mais do que mera lembranças"**

...

**1º Mês...**

Ela respirou fundo, tentando aparentar calma, embora seu rosto parecesse apreensivo e suas mãos estavam geladas, sinal de extremo nervosismo.

— Vai dar tudo certo Hinata. — disse-lhe Shikamaru ao deixá-la no hospital, juntamente com sua esposa, Temari. — Sei que é problemático, mas não precisa se preocupar.

Ela sorriu para agradecida, porém não respondeu, assim que desceu do carro, caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores do hospital.

— Sakura garantiu que ele está bem, mas que precisa falar conosco antes de vê-lo, talvez não deva ser nada demais, apenas... — falou sua cunhada.

Mas Hinata sentiu em seu coração que havia algo de errado, Temari parecia igualmente nervosa, raramente ela a via assim, sem a confiança que era a sua marca registrada. Ficaram caladas até chegar à sala da doutora Haruno, que era a pessoa que a morena mais confiava para cuidar do seu marido.

— Olá garotas. — cumprimentou Sakura um pouco abatida, meio desanimada. — Não esperava que viessem tão rápido. Mas talvez sim dadas às circunstâncias.

Hinata a observou mais atentamente, viu que ela parecia cansada e um pouco nervosa, talvez fosse o fato que estava para se casar dali a duas semanas com Uzumaki Naruto onde teria uma mega-festa e convidados famosos. Queria acreditar nisso, e não que o nervosismo fosse o motivo que tivesse péssimas notícias sobre seu esposo, a razão de sua vida.

"_Gaara"..._

Ela sentia saudades do seu marido, saudades de acordar ao lado do ruivo e encarar seus olhos verdes, dar um beijo de bom dia, de falar eu te amo para ele e ser retribuída com a mesma paixão.

Ele sofreu um acidente de carro há duas semanas e havia ficado em coma induzido, Hinata não havia arredado o pé do hospital, ficara dia e noite ali, até que a convenceram de ir para casa descansar, porque era visível o cansaço em seu semblante, esgotamento físico e emocional. Mas só concordou porque sabia que ele estava fora de risco, somente continuava desacordado, porque jamais o abandonaria, não importava o estado que ele estivesse.

— Gaara está bem, aliás, a equipe ficou surpresa pelo tanto que seu corpo de recuperou em um pouco espaço de tempo, ele ainda precisa de cuidados, só que...

— O quê? — perguntou Temari aflita.

— Ele finalmente acordou. — sorriu. — Ma...

Hinata não esperou que ela continuasse, seu coração parecia explodir de tanta felicidade, precisava encontrá-lo, precisava dizer que sentiu saudades e que o amava, demonstrar o quanto havia ficado preocupada com ele.

— Espere... — disse Sakura, mas não quis parar e foi em direção ao quarto.

Quando o viu, sentiu seu coração disparar, ele estava descansando, com sua expressão apática olhava para a janela, mas quando percebeu que tinha visitas, seus olhos voltaram na sua direção, encarando-a com aqueles olhos verdes cintilantes. Hinata não se conteve, se jogou em seus braços e o abraçou apertado, chorando.

— Eu senti tanta a sua falta. — confessou — Achei que ia te perder. — porém ele não retribuiu seu abraço, parecia rígido em seus braços e seu semblante demonstrava confusão.

— Gaara?

— Desculpe, mas eu não sei quem é você.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Hinata não soube o que fazer, até que Temari e Sakura surgissem e a amparassem.

— Ele perdeu a memória. — disse a médica. — Ele se lembra de algumas coisas aleatórias, não pessoas, em nenhuma vez citou você.

O impacto daquelas palavras foi tão grande que Hinata acabou desmaiando.

**2º mês...**

Era a terceira vez que passava mal naquele dia, seus enjôos estavam freqüentes, a palidez era visível e piorava quando em contrastes com suas olheiras. Mas aquele dia seria diferente e nada do que acontecesse iria estragá-lo, por isso ignoraria aquele incomodo.

"_Gaara vai voltar para casa, para a nossa casa." — _pensou, mas suspirou lembrando que ele ainda não fazia idéia de quem ela era, Sakura avisou que era bom não dar notícias surpreendentes, pois a mente dele poderia entrar em colapso, era melhor que a memória voltasse gradualmente. Mas a morena não era uma mulher de desistir, jamais desistiria do grande amor de sua vida. Havia decidido que ele deveria voltar e ficar com ela, mesmo que tivesse que esconder tudo dele, sobre o seu passado, Temari não havia gostado da idéia, mas Hinata ainda era a mulher de Gaara e ela não poderia se opor a isso.

Ela ouviu a companhia e ajeitou os cabelos e correu para atender, seu coração bateu forte ao ver seu marido e sua cunhada que fora buscá-lo no hospital.

— Bem vindo Gaara. — ela controlou o impulso de se atirar nos braços dele, doía seu coração não poder tocá-lo como gostaria.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e entrou quando ela deu espaço.

— Não vai entrar? — perguntou à Temari que permanecia parada na porta.

— Tenho que levar os meus filhos na escola, Shikamaru vai trabalhar até tarde e eu tenho que um cliente chato para atender. Você ficará bem?

— Claro Temari, ficaremos bem e se quiser deixar as crianças aqui mais tarde, não tem problema, vou adorar passar um tempo com elas também.

— Agradeço a gentileza, mas melhor não, conheço meus filhos e tudo que o meu irmão precisa é de descanso e só você pode proporcionar a ele. Sem falar que evita responder perguntas constrangedoras.

— Sim, é verdade, crianças não entenderiam porque não posso ser mais a tia deles. — sussurrou melancólica. — Vai ficar tudo bem. — sorriu tentando aparentar confiança, mas se ela acreditou, Hinata não poderia dizer, apenas acenou e foi embora.

Gaara parecia incomodado de pé na sala confortável segurando uma mala com roupas, sua presença enchia todo o ambiente, sem ele as casa ficava incompleta. Ele olhou para ela, lembrando de quando o abraçara no hospital e o visitara diversas vezes, era surpreendente que tivesse uma melhor amiga, uma mulher cuja estatura batia no seu peito, muito delicada para lidar com alguém como ele.

Reparou nela que estava com um vestido amarelo e chinelos, parecia bem confortável, tinha pele branca e cabelo azul bem escuro, parecia comum, mas a graça estava em seus olhos, perolados, uma cor que não se lembrava de ter visto antes nos olhos de alguém.

Ela sorriu ao perceber que era objeto de intensa análise.

— Fique à vontade, sinta-se em casa. Vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

— Desculpe. — ele pediu.

— Pelo o quê? — ela se surpreendeu.

— Por dar trabalho, acho que eu deveria ficar na casa da minha irmã ou parentes, e não de amigos. Embora todos são estranhos para mim, acho que no final não faria muita diferença.

— O-ora você não vai dar trabalho nenhum, noss... M-minha casa é grande e somos muito amigos. Além do mais, fica perto do hospital para você continuar com o seu tratamento, terei o maior prazer de ajudá-lo. Sempre me ajudou.

— Sério?

Ela enrubesceu ao perceber que havia falado demais.

— Sim.

— O que eu fiz? — ele se aproximou fitando-a.

— V-você me notou. — respondeu deixando-o um pouco confuso.

"_Droga! Voltei a gaguejar novamente. Faz muito tempo que não fico nervosa na frente dele."_

— Achei que eu tivesse uma casa, seria mais útil. — ele mudou de assunto para o alívio dela.

"_E você tem..."_

— Como gostaria que fosse sua casa?

— Se eu tivesse uma, seria igual a essa.

— Gostou daqui?

Ele não respondeu, apenas observou a casa e achou acolhedora e claramente confortável, móveis clássicos se misturavam aos modernos num estilo único, a única coisa diferente era que não havia fotos pela casa, dando um ar mais impessoal.

— Você tem muito bom gosto... Eu esqueci o seu nome. — ele parecia constrangido.

— Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata. — ela jamais imaginou que iria voltar a usar seu nome de solteira.

**3º mês...**

— Q-quer mais panquecas?

— Não obrigado. Estavam deliciosas como sempre.

— Eu sei, é o seu prato favorito.

— Eu vou precisar aprender muito sobre você, afinal, sabe muito mais do que eu ao meu respeito.

Hinata corou e retirou os pratos da mesa, Gaara gostava de vê-la corada, dava um ar gracioso a morena, havia se acostumado a morar com ela, era uma convivência fácil e agradável, sem falar que a Hyuuga conhecia tudo o que ele gostava e procurava agradá-lo. Era uma boa amiga e uma ótima companhia, ambos ficavam calados na maioria das vezes quando estavam num mesmo cômodo, era um silencio que ele apreciava e a única coisa que começava a desejar era recuperar sua memória e lembrar-se dela.

Ele se levantou da mesa e pegou um pano de prato para enxugar a louça, mesmo ela alegando que não precisasse.

— Sabe o motivo da minha tatuagem? — apontou incomodado para testa onde havia o kanji que significava amor.

— Sua vida não foi fácil quando você era mais novo, teve uma infância difícil, pai negligente, sua mãe morreu no seu parto. Havia seus irmãos, mas eles eram muito novos para te controlar. — ela explicou. — Você era um pouco rebelde, mas quando se apaixonou as coisas mudaram para você. E para comemorar a nova etapa da sua vida, deixar tudo de ruim para trás, decidiu fazer essa tatuagem na esperança de sempre lembrar que o amor mudaria tudo.

Ele ficou quieto absorvendo as palavras por uns instantes, parecia uma história tirada de algum romance e meio que inacreditável era que havia acontecido com ele.

— E porque eu não tenho mais uma namorada? O que aconteceu com aquela paixão?

— Ah Gaara, sinto muito, mas não posso falar mais do que isso, seria forçar sua memória e você sabe o que a doutora Haruno falou sobre isso.

Ele meneou a cabeça, havia tantas perguntas a serem feitas, mas sabia que ela não falaria mais do que isso e não resolveu insistir. Ficou curioso para saber se ela havia vivido uma história de amor também.

Às vezes se perguntava se ela tinha namorado, uma mulher bonita e jovem deveria ter, por isso se sentia culpado por ela ficar presa a ele e não sair para se divertir, embora ela parecesse muito feliz quando assistiam filme juntos ou discutiam sobre livros, era algo que casais faziam, não amigos.

Raramente saiam de casa, somente quando precisava ir ao mercado ou ao hospital. No final de semana a casa da Hyuuga ficava cheia de amigos, o ruivo jamais imaginou que teria tantos, eram bem diversificados, como Shino tão calado que raramente ouvia sua voz, outros tão escandalosos como Naruto, inconvenientes como Rock Lee e briguentos como Sakura e Ino. Apesar de se dar bem com o Uzumaki, ele gostava de Sasuke e Neji, porque eram os mais sensatos do grupo, embora que jamais admitiria isso.

Ver a casa bagunçada daquele jeito era irritante, ele preferia à calma e o sossego, mas aquela barulheira toda fazia Hinata feliz e se ela estava feliz, por ele tudo bem.

No fim, o ruivo não sabia como faria para pagar tudo àquilo que ela estava fazendo por ele. Observou-a lavar a louça, já tinha se oferecido para ajudar, mas Hinata parecia gostar de fazer as pequenas tarefas domésticas, naquele momento ele percebeu que havia algo diferente nela, na maneira como colocou a mão carinhosamente sobre a barriga, fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ele concluiu rapidamente, ela estava grávida.

**4º mês...**

Gaara chegou a casa cansado depois de um dia de trabalho, havia arrumado um emprego em uma loja de música há dois quarteirões, não ganhava muito, mas ajudava com as contas e fazia bem para ele, mostrando que não era um inútil vivendo a custas de amigos. Viu Hinata mexendo em umas caixas pesadas, ela trabalhava como professora e só dava aula no período da manhã.

— Deixa que eu carregue isso para você. — pediu arrancando as caixas das mãos dela.

— Não precisa, eu posso fazer isso.

— Dizem que não é bom carregar peso quando se está grávida. — afirmou e viu o rosto dela corar, admitia que ela ficasse linda daquele jeito.

— C-como s-soube?

— Não foi difícil de adivinhar, na verdade eu já sabia há um mês e ultimamente você aparenta que ganhou peso e suas blusas ao invés de disfarçar só demonstra o que quer esconder.

— E-eu...

— Não precisa falar nada Hyuuga. Sou seu hóspede, não me deve explicações. — afirmou, porém com curiosidade indagou — Mas o pai do bebê sabe? Não sabia que estava em um relacionamento.

— E nem vai saber... É complicado.

— Sei...

Era por isso que não foi rara a vezes que ele a pegou chorando no quarto à noite, ele podia ouvir o choro dela através da parede do seu quarto, não entendia porque ela sofria tanto. Devia ter sido casada, pois ela carregava uma aliança presa em uma corrente no pescoço, mas não se intrometeria ainda mais em assuntos que não eram seus, só não queria vê-la sofrer, isso o deixava irado.

— Então pode ter a certeza de que cuidarei de você e do seu bebê, darei o apoio que precisa.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e o abraçou.

— O-obrigada, é muito bom ouvir isso de você.

— Amigos são para isso.

— Sim, tem razão. — mas nada do que falasse estragaria a felicidade dela, Hinata se sentia sortuda por ter um filho com o homem que amava e mesmo que ele não se lembrasse dela, mas estaria ao seu lado durante toda a gravidez.

**5º mês...**

— Porque está lendo os classificados?

— Estou vendo se há algum apartamento que eu possa alugar.

— Você não precisa fazer isso! — ela exclamou. — Você prometeu ficar ao meu lado. — acusou.

Gaara olhou para Hinata que parecia prestes a chorar, odiava vê-la assim.

— E eu vou cumprir, mas quando seu bebê nascer vai ter que dedicar seu tempo a ele e vai precisar do quarto de hóspede. Já ocupei muito a sua vida, está na hora de deixá-la e seguir com a minha. — mas suas palavras a fez chorar ainda mais. — Pretendo alugar nesse bairro. — disse. — Não ficaremos longe um do outro.

O ruivo se aproximou dela e a envolveu em seus braços, acariciou lentamente os cabelos sedosos dela, deliciando com o cheiro de shampoo floral. Talvez ela chorasse tanto por causa dos hormônios da gravidez, não havia outra explicação.

**6º mês...**

— Vai sair?

— Sim, vou numa social com o pessoal do serviço. — mentiu, ele iria num encontro, mas resolveu que ela não precisava saber.

— Fico feliz que esteja se enturmando.

— E você?

— Eu?

— Não pretende sair?

— Ah, vou ficar em casa, a gravidez me deixou um pouco preguiçosa e sonolenta. — ela lhe deu um sorriso melancólico.

— Vai ficar bem?

— Claro que sim, vá se divertir e... — ela parou de falar e colocou a mão sobre a barriga.

Gaara se aproximou dela preocupado.

— Está tudo bem com o bebê?

— Sim, ele está chutando. — respondeu e pegou a mão dele levando sobre a sua barriga.

O ruivo fez uma careta quando sentiu o chute.

— Realmente ele está aí dentro.

— O que achou? Que engoli uma melancia?

Ele a encarou e viu como ela estava linda naquele momento, parecia resplandecer de felicidade. O bebê chutou mais uma vez como se reconhecesse seu toque sobre a barriga da mãe. Gaara rapidamente se afastou, algo dentro dele fez apertar seu coração.

— Preciso ir. — falou antes que mudasse de idéia.

— Aproveite.

Ele acenou e saiu, era estranho ir a qualquer lugar sem ela, porém decidiu não pensar nisso e focar no seu encontro, Matsuri era uma garota bonita e simpática, mas seus pensamentos voltavam para Hinata, em como ela sorria e como ficava corada. No bebê que crescia saudável e se puxasse a mãe seria uma criança maravilhosa. Não conseguia compreender porque o pai de bebê abandonara uma mulher linda como ela e até agora não voltou para pedir perdão, ele jamais faria isso se estivesse com ela.

Censurou-se, Hinata apesar de amiga não era para ele, ainda mais grávida, ele estava se achando um tremendo pervertido por pensar nela como mulher naquela situação.

Chegou ao restaurante e esperou Matsuri chegar vinte minutos depois, durante o jantar que apesar de agradável, ele mal conseguia se concentrar no que a mulher falava e suspirou de alívio após terminar a sobremesa.

— Vamos dançar.

O ruivo concordou para agradar, mas não via a hora de ir embora. Eles dançaram, mas Matsuri parecia não se encaixar em seus braços, era como se estivesse acostumado com outra pessoa. Despediu-se dela evitando um contato maior e prometeu ligar no dia seguinte sabendo que não o faria.

Quando chegou a casa viu Hinata no sofá, com uma xícara de chá ao lado, lendo um livro e parecia bem a vontade em um pijama de flanela, com o cabelo preso em um coque frouxo, Gaara diria que ela estava maravilhosa se perguntassem sobre isso naquele momento.

— Como foi?

— Bom.

— Apenas isso?

— É... — suspirou desanimado querendo evitar falar mais, algo dentro dele queria esconder sobre o encontro com Matsuri e observando-a daquele jeito. — Quer dançar comigo? — perguntou por impulso.

— Nesse estado? — ela apontou pra barriga protuberante.

— Sim. — ele estendeu a mão a ela e a puxou para si e começaram a dançar, mesmo sem musica.

O bebê havia dado mais um chute, parecia aprovar que os dois dançassem.

— Vai ser menino. — afirmou.

— Se vier com saúde, por mim tanto faz.

Ele não respondeu, mas sabia que em breve veria um garotinho nos braços dela.

**7º mês...**

— Parabéns Gaara e... Ai! — exclamou Naruto após levar uma bofetada na cabeça da esposa.

— É a Hinata que está grávida, o parabéns deve ser para ela.

O ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender, a casa como sempre estava cheia, era o chá de bebê, todos ali carregavam pacotes e presentes, o filho de Hinata seria muito querido por todos. Na verdade era querido pela cidade inteira, até mesmo os alunos dela haviam lhe dado presentes de boas vinda ao bebê.

— Oi irmãozinho, como se sente? — perguntou Temari ao se aproximar.

— Bem.

— Resposta seca e curta, realmente você não mudou muito.

Ele a ignorou.

— E as crianças?

— Ficou na casa da minha sogra.

— Você não acha estranho que eu sendo tio delas, tenha visto somente duas vezes?

Temari pareceu ficar tensa, mas Shikamaru percebendo veio ao seu encontro e a afastou dele. Gaara ficou olhando eles se afastarem, para aqueles que diziam ser sua família a convivência era mínima e bem suspeita.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Hinata se aproximando.

O ruivo acenou que sim e antes que falasse algo, Ino e Tenten puxaram a nova mamãe para a sala.

— Estamos tão curiosas para ver como essa menininha vai se parecer. — exclamou Tenten.

Gaara olhou para Hinata que sorria com uma das mãos apoiando a barriga, ele ficou curioso pelas mulheres demonstrar que soubessem quem era o pai, a morena evitava falar sobre aquele assunto. Aliás todos pareciam saber, menos ele.

— Menina? Vai ser um garotão forte e bonito como eu, to certo! — disse Naruto. — Não como o feioso do pai dele.

— Aí sim a Hinata teria um filho com mau gosto para roupas. — disse Ino. — Ela será uma garotinha super fashion como eu.

— Meu sobrinho jamais poderá se parecer como você. — respondeu Neji.

— Pessoal. O bebê vai ser maravilhoso, se puxar a mim ou a ele não me importo, vou amá-lo com certeza. — tentou acalmar Hinata já que todos estavam discutindo. — Também não tenho preferência se for menina ou menino.

— É menino. — afirmou o ruivo e deu de ombros quando todos o encaram de boca aberta.

— Ele sempre diz isso. — afirmou Hinata sorrindo.

Ninguém, falou nada, porém Gaara sentiu que o clima havia mudado e não paravam de dizer que o bebê seria muito especial e querido por todos.

**8º mês...**

Estava quase terminando, era somente colocar uns detalhes lá e tudo ficaria perfeito. Gaara parecia satisfeito com o resultado, havia decorado todo o quarto do bebê com tons de verde, ele gostava daquela cor. Esperava que Hinata também gostasse.

— Gaara?

A voz dela ecoou pela casa, ela tinha um timbre perfeito, ultimamente ele vinha achando que gostava de tudo nela. Ele rapidamente saiu do quarto, sujo de tinta para encontrá-la na sala.

— Mas o que aconteceu? — perguntou ao vê-lo naquele estado.

— Tenho uma surpresa para você. Mas antes que a veja, devo acrescentar que dormirei aqui na sala, então não se preocupe, não vou partir ainda.

Hinata parecia confusa quando ele segurou em suas mãos e a arrastou para o quarto de hóspede, mas ficou sem fôlego ao ver a surpresa.

O quarto havia se transformado para receber seu futuro filho, a decoração era vintage com toques moderno, em branco e verde. Era o quarto perfeito, como ela sempre sonhou que seu filho teria.

— Achei melhor do que deixar o berço no seu quarto, eu não me importo em dormir num futon na sala.

— Ah Gaara está maravilhoso. — os olhos dela brilharam emocionados.

O ruivo não respondeu, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa quando ela o abraçou e colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o puxou para si selando seus lábios em um beijo cálido, doce e apaixonado.

Ele correspondeu, mesmo que a barriga dela estivesse muito grande e atrapalhasse um pouco, mas o sabor do beijo dela e a forma como tocava seus lábios o levava à loucura. Se admitisse a si mesmo, fazia um bom tempo que ele sonhava com aquilo.

— Desculpe... — ela sussurrou completamente corada e sem fôlego.

Ele colou a testa na dela.

— Não há motivos para se desculpar.

— Vou fazer um chá gelado. — murmurou.

Gaara ficou olhando ela se afastar, o seu ritmo cardíaco ainda não havia voltado ao normal. Ele a queria de alguma forma que não compreendia, a queria de forma impertinente e nada conveniente. Se pudesse, demonstraria a ela o quanto gostaria de fazer parte definitivamente da vida dela e do bebê, sabia que era errado, Hinata apenas o amava como um amigo e os hormônios fizeram com que ela o beijasse, era apenas emoção do momento. Mas ele a correspondeu por que... Porque a amava.

Sim ele a amava, tudo nela, seu sorriso, sua delicadeza, o modo como o fazia se sentir especial, o fato de como ela adorava dar aulas e ficava empolgada com isso, amava o cheiro dela e de como ficava zangada quando ele insistia em se mudar dali.

O ruivo suspirou fundo, aquela descoberta o deixou surpreso, no fundo sempre desconfiou que pudesse gostar mais dela do que como amiga. Ele não sabia o que fazer, como partir a ou permanecesse ao seu lado, esperando uma oportunidade para que um dia os dois ficassem juntos para sempre. Ele assumiria a criança, a também amaria como fosse seu filho, os três juntos seriam uma família completa.

Mas a única certeza do que tinha, era que independendo de tudo, ele somente queria fazê-la feliz.

**9º mês**

— Calma Gaara, porque está tão nervoso?

— Sakura já fez muitos partos antes, Hinata ficará bem.

O ruivo ignorou os amigos, a sala de espera do hospital estava lotada e todos os amigos que conheciam estavam ali, a qualquer momento esperavam ouvir o choro de criança. Ele só queria que aquela espera agonizante acabasse, estava nervoso, temia pela mulher que amava e pelo bebê.

Ficou pensando em todas as vezes que teve oportunidade de se declarar para ela, mas não teve coragem, se a perdesse, talvez perderia a vontade de viver também. Gaara olhou para a porta na esperança de que alguma enfermeira aparecesse, mas um homem, igualmente ruivo surgiu. Os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes.

Todos da sala ficaram surpresos em vê-lo.

— Como ela está? — perguntou ele aleatoriamente.

— Sasori, não devia estar aqui. — disse Neji rude.

— O bebê ainda não nasceu. — foi a resposta seca de Ino.

Gaara percebeu que ele não era bem vindo e que seus amigos o conheciam muito bem, aquele homem era familiar, e se confessasse para si mesmo, os dois eram bem parecidos, cabelo ruivo, pele clara, estatura alta, somente os olhos eram diferentes e a atitude.

Engoliu em seco, provavelmente esse era o pai do bebê, seu coração apertou no peito, doía de mais pensar que ele havia voltado para Hinata, que talvez ela pudesse aceitá-lo de braços abertos agora. Toda a sua pequena chance com a mulher que amava havia desaparecido quando ele chegou.

Nisso um choro soou no recinto.

— O bebê nasceu! — exclamou Tenten abraçando a Ino.

Naruto havia dado tapa bem forte nas costas de Gaara e por sua vez levou um cascudo na cabeça de Sasuke. Depois de algumas enfermeiras brigarem com eles, ficaram quietos, até que uma enfermeira apareceu sorrindo.

— É menina ou menino?

— Menino.

O ruivo sorriu satisfeito, ele sempre soubera, mas ao ver Sasori conversando com os demais ele se sentiu sobrando, sentia ciúmes ao imaginar que aquele homem teria direito a vida que ele desejava para si.

Ele se levantou e aproveitou a distração dos amigos para ir embora, não podia ficar ali, não podia vê-los juntos. Mas assim que saiu da sala de espera, uma das enfermeiras carregava um pequeno embrulho no colo, indo em direção ao berçário, ele não sabia por que, mas a seguiu e parou de frente do vidro onde havia vários bebês. De repente percebeu que não poderia ir embora sem se despedir, sem agradecer tudo o que a Hyuuga havia feito para ele e conhecer o filho dela. Seria muita falta de consideração sua.

Com isso sem deixar que o notassem foi em direção ao quarto dela, assim que abriu a porta, Hinata estava deitada, aparentando estar muito cansada, mas feliz com o filho em seu colo. Sorriu ao vê-lo.

— Queria muito que viesse aqui.

— Não poderia sair sem me despedir.

O semblante dela ficou melancólico por compreender o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras.

— Entendo... — ela suspirou. — Não vou obrigá-lo a ficar.

Gaara sentiu uma pontada no peito e tentou afastar a imagem de família feliz, dela com Sasori.

— Mas antes de partir, não quer conhecer o bebê?

Ele acenou que sim e se aproximou deles, era tão pequeno, mas perfeito, tinha os cabelos azul escuro como a mãe, pele branca, claramente era o filho da Hinata.

— Pegue-o. — ela pediu.

Ele sem jeito, segurou a criança nos braços e quando o bebê abriu os olhos, Gaara se viu dentro deles e imediatamente ele percebeu, a família que ele tanto desejou, sempre foi sua.

E foi com lágrimas nos olhos que contemplou orgulhoso o seu filho, saudável, lindo como a mãe, possuía os olhos do pai, seus olhos. Sorriu ao lembrar que ficou com ciúme de Sasori, estava grato por Hinata não ter desistido dele e o feito permanecer ao seu lado durante toda a gravidez.

— Está tudo bem? — ela perguntou preocupada com a reação nada típica dele.

— Por saber que eu sou pai, por finalmente compreender que eu tenho uma família perfeita. Estou ótimo!

— G-Gaara, você sem lembra?

— Não, minhas memórias não voltaram e acho que não vão voltar mais. — ele se inclinou e a beijou.

— Mas como você soube? — ela estava preplexa.

— Levei nove meses para conhecer a pessoa que me faria saber da verdade, os olhos dele, iguais aos meus. Eu te amo Hinata, me perdoe por ter te esquecido, por fazer você passar por tudo isso. Por não desistir de mim.

Ela sorriu entre lágrimas.

— Mas eu nunca estive sozinha, você esteve ao meu lado. — ela pegou o bebê no colo e tocou a tatuagem da testa dele. — Eu te avisei que o amor muda tudo. Sinto muito pela sua memória que não voltou.

— Eu não, porque agora eu posso construir novas memórias com você e com o meu filho.

Ambos sorriram e se beijaram mais uma vez, sabendo que enquanto houvesse amor, a vida seria mais do que apenas lembranças.

Fim...

.

.

_**N/A: **__Ultimamente tenho sido viciada nesse casal que eu amo demais, apesar da FIC ser clichê, espero que gostem, porque amei escrevê-la e desculpe os erros de português, infelizmente fiz e postei no mesmo dia._


End file.
